Brisingr Part Fifty Nine
Clanmeet pt. 3 We are over halfway through the book. About 300 pages of 400 pages. I still have no idea what the book is about or why it exists or anything like that. I am bored out of my sweet little mad mind and I want to kill something. That being said. It's time to keep on slogging through. Eragon is on the edge of his seat, ready to fight at any sign of danger as all the dwarves settle down for the meeting. Gannel, a dwarf leader stands up. At first and second readings of the sentence I was uncertain if his name was As Gannel or just Gannel. Paolini has tossed in so many strange names at me I can't figure out what's a name and what's a word. Anyway, Gannel is in charge of the meeting today and he wants to discuss disturbing rumors he's heard. "Bright dimpling" Íorûnn - the amount of attention she's getting is sort of disturbing. But then again, Paolini has a tendency to over describe and objectify women in his books. They never have any personalities and when they are described it is in terms of their looks as opposed to their personality or abilities. Paolini is also getting ridiculous with his speech. “I have no objection, Grimstborith Gannel. You have aroused mine curiosity with these cryptic insinuations. Let us hear what questions you have.” Because of this, it takes As Gannel several paragraphs to ask his questions: 1. They found evidence of a fight does anyone know what happened there? When he finishes asking that question, Eragon readies to spring into action if the hacking cough clan decides to attack. They do not. It's actually kinda funny Orik says that he can answer the question but says that it's a long answer so they should finish asking questions before he answers it. So, he keeps on going on. His next question. is 2. Who is in charge of all those armed dwarves running around? And if no one would admit to it then they should kick all the warriors out of the city and conduct an investigation. If you think about that, he's asking to empty an entire city of the military force. Where exactly are they going to go? It just seems ... such a silly thing. And what good does taking the warriors out of the city going to do? Stop them from fighting? Can't they fight out of the city? Also if they're going to do an investigation isn't it a bit late, since the crime scene has probably already been contaminated? (which it has, thanks to Orik). This causes a lot of fuss and yelling amongst the dwarves seated there. Orik does admit to the fact that some of the dwarf warriors running around are his. When people want to know why, he says, it's a long story and I'll tell you when we're done. As Gannel says that he's done because his other questions depend on the answers to those two questions. So, Orik answers the questions. No. Wait. I lie. Instead he recounts the history of the dwarves and Alagaësia and about how the dwarves were stupid not to become dragon riders. And because of that they now suck. “And what was our response when we learned of their intentions?” demanded Orik, his voice ringing loud in the chamber. “Did we ask to be included in their pact? Did we aspire to share in the power that would be the Dragon Riders’? No! We clung to our old ways, our old hatreds, and we rejected the very thought of bonding with the dragons or allowing anyone outside our realm to police us. To preserve our authority, we sacrificed our future, for I am convinced that if some of the Dragon Riders had been knurlan, Galbatorix might have never risen to power. Even if I am wrong—and I mean not to belittle Eragon, who has proven himself a fine Rider—the dragon Saphira might have hatched for one of our race and not a human. And then what glory might have been ours? “Instead, our importance in Alagaësia has diminished ever since Queen Tarmunora and Eragon’s namesake made peace with the dragons. At first our lessened status was not so bitter a draught to swallow, and often it was easier to deny than to accept. But then came the Urgals, and then the humans, and the elves amended their spells so humans might be Riders as well. And then did we seek to be included in their accord, as well we might have . . . as was our right?” Orik shook his head. “Our pride would not allow it. Why should we, the oldest race in the land, beg the elves for the favor of their magic? We did not need to chain our fate to the dragons’ in order to save our race from destruction, as had the elves and humans. We ignored, of course, the battles we waged among ourselves. Those, we reasoned, were private affairs and of no concern to anyone else.” One thing first. How do they know that Eragon was named after Eragon the elf? This goes back to the one person one name theory. And of course Eragon has to be named after The Eragon. Because he's Just That Special. And we already know that there have only been, I think, three people named Eragon in the entire world since Elf Eragon. And they know that because of the complete census rolls taken. Yup. Anyway, the dwarves suck because they weren't as awesome as the elves and smart enough to realize that having dragons was awesome and so they fell into petty infighting. Notice that there are lots of fighting dwarf clans and only one elf land and what not. The elves are peaceful and were happy with their dragons. The Jews dwarves rejected Jesus the dragons and so are war like and conflicted. By accepting Jesus Eragon as their savior ally they will be safe from hell Galby and will have ever lasting peace. But the Jews dwarves decided against following Jesus the dragon riders and are now going to burn in hell wallowing in their folly. The dwarves, of course, don't like hearing that. But when Jesus the dragon riders ruled the land, the dwarves prospered even though they had nothing to do with the riders. When Jesus died the riders fell the dwarves' fortunes fell some too, but they had nothing to do with the fall. Which is apparently bad. However, the feeling I'm getting here is that the dwarves are over in North America and the dragon riders and humans and elves are in Europe during WWI or WWII. Sure what's happening over in Europe sucks, but it's not having a direct effect really on how they live over in America until they decided to join in the effort. Orik even seems to use the same tactics to get them to join the war saying that it's only because Galby hasn't come over and attacked them that they're still safe, sound and free, but he will... eventually. Sometime. Even though he hasn't shown an interest in the past hundred years or so. He then goes on to talk about Eragon and how wonderful he is. When Eragon first presented himself, many of us were dismayed by his appearance, myself included. ‘He is but a boy,’ we said. ‘It would have been better if he had been an elf,’ we said. But lo, he has shown himself to be the embodiment of our every hope! He slew Durza, and so allowed us to save our most beloved city, Tronjheim. His dragon, Saphira, has promised to restore the Star Rose to its former glory. During the Battle of the Burning Plains, he drove off Murtagh and Thorn, and so allowed us to win the day. And look! He even now wears the semblance of an elf, and through their strange magics, he has acquired their speed and their strength.” 1. Saphira is promising to fix something she broke. That's not horribly wonderful, that's just proper manners. 2. Eragon's turned into an ELF! YAYAYAY that makes him even MORE wonderful even though we don't like ELVES! I thought...? Um. Yeah, that last sentence there makes no sense whatsoever. It doesn't belong there. He's just harping on how wonderful Eragon is. More how wonderful Eragon is as a dwarf. He swore oaths to avenge deaths and is wonderful and was adopted by the previous king and is wonderful. Blah blah blah. He is everything they could want in a dragon rider. He exists! He is powerful! And he has embraced our people as no other Dragon Rider ever has! Apparently the dwarves have low expectations when it comes to Dragon Riders: existing, power and liking dwarves. Intelligence isn't a factor. I suppose intelligence wouldn't be, because then they wouldn't blindly do whatever they told him to do. Eragon is very good at blindly following orders, even if he says he's not doing it. Anyway, Orik goes on to say that Eragon's been wonderful to them and they've repaid him by trying to kill him. Their memories are too long and they should stop trying to kill him. Because he's been wonderful to them. And stuff. Honestly, I don't think Eragon has done anything for them specifically. He brought the Kulls to them. He destroyed their most precious gem. He got their king killed. And he's offered them friendship? You know, if I had a friend who broke my things and terrorized my cat and brought over people I didn't like, I'd want to get rid of them too. No matter how much I liked them, I don't think I'd want them over. We'd meet somewhere else. Like their place maybe. Of course, the dwarves are all riveted to Orik now, listening to him. He tells them about the attack on Eragon. The head of the hacking cough clan is all U HAZ NO EVIDENCE. And Orik is I DU IT IS U AND I NAMZ U OATH BREAKER. The clanmeet breaks into the Yelling and screaming. Eragon waits for the hacking cough clan to attack. They do not. I think that's the funniest bit in this entire scene. Eragon keeps on waiting for the attack so he can attack back, and they don't. I wish I knew if this was done intentionally or not. But I do rather like it. Orik then presents the evidence to the Readers of the Law, including those poor brain broke dwarves. And two magicians look into Eragon's head to see that he's telling the truth. Somehow, they manage to come out sane. So the leader of the hacking cough clan says, that if Eragon's a dwarf in every way but blood then we're just treating him like we'd do an enemy dwarf. Orik does a WTF?! And Eragon is worried that he might escape punishment because of some 'verbal trickery'. Like Eragon hasn't escaped punishment because of 'verbal trickery'? Was that poor solider he killed an enemy? But, he's the Hero, Eragon is, so he's allowed. He's Just That Special. The Hacking Cough clan isn't allowed to present their case as to why they thing Eragon is their enemy. Instead they go and talk to the Law-Readers who decided that since Eragon is Just That Special (no really) he counts as an honored guest. “The readers-of-law are unanimous. Even though Eragon is a sworn member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, he also holds positions of importance beyond our realm: namely, that of Dragon Rider, but also that of an official envoy of the Varden, sent by Nasuada to witness the coronation of our next ruler, and also that of a friend of high influence with Queen Islanzadí and her race as a whole. For those reasons, Eragon is due the same hospitality we would extend to any visiting ambassador, prince, monarch, or other person of significance.” See, he's Just That Special. So, instead of seeing if the Hacking Couch Clan has a legitimate grievance Eragon is given Special Consideration for his Specialness. Thus any potentially interesting thing that could happen has been shot. As has any conflict. Instead they decide to SHUN the unbelievers. Which they do. Orik is pleased, because this is what he was hopping would happen. It ends with the dwarves deciding to decide to figure out who will be their new leader. And Eragon going off to tell Saphira she can come and visit so she can fix the star sapphire thingy. Category:Brisingr Category:Inheritance Cycle